Targeted content messages may include coupons as advertising devices used by business to help persuade customers to return and redeem the coupon at their store. A main incentive for the consumer is savings since coupons may give a price reduction off the purchase of a product or service. Typically, manufacturers and retailers distribute coupons through newspapers, flyers, and mail circulars.
Recently, advertisers have taken to using the Internet to distribute coupons. Internet coupons are distributed to users at their desktop computers as printable coupons and coupon codes. Printable coupons include those coupons are available on the Internet that may be printed from a home computer and used in local stores. Coupon codes mostly are code numbers that may be entered into a portion of an online ordering form. The code engages a coupon that may be applied to the total purchase before the consumer makes the online payment. While distributing coupons over the Internet is a valuable way for businesses to advertise their services and customers to save money, their success is limited when it comes to enticing a customer to enter a store when that customer is near that store.